Cravings
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Brennan suffers from some pregnancy cravings as a result of her pregnancy with Booth's baby. B&B Fluff, ONE-SHOT. Season 7. Pre "The Prisoner in the Pipe".


_AN: I don't own Bones. Okay this is just a quick one-shot that I wrote during the news, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh and rub my eyes as I walk out of the small bathroom in Booth's apartment. I had just thrown up my entire stomach contents and my head was throbbing. I was about seven months pregnant and it was really taking its toll on my wellbeing and I. I head back into Booth's bedroom and carefully lay myself down on the bed besides my boyfriend. I didn't want to wake him since we were in the process of solving a confusing case and it appeared to be taking it's toll on Booth. I lay my head softly against the pillow and close my eyes. I began the slow process of drifting off to sleep. I was feeling really sick and it seemed to be affecting my sleep patterns. After tossing and turning I finally managed to drift off into a light and restless sleep.<p>

I sit up in bed, my pregnancy cravings were really kicking in now and it was driving me crazy. I hadn't really told Booth about them because I didn't want him to have to wake up at all absurd hours just for me I wasn't even his wife. If it weren't for this pregnancy I would be sleeping in my own apartment by night and working with Booth by day. It was hard to believe that the night I spent with Booth after Vincent's death during the Broadsky case would lead to this. That was actually a rather good night and Booth managed to turn my tears of sadness to tears of joy rather quickly. I still remembered the first time we touched and the way we fitted together like we were made for each other. We had made love a lot more after that and each time I fell deeper and deeper in love with him. Even though it wasn't logical I felt that I had an emotional connection with Booth. It was probably just the pregnancy hormones talking but maybe it could be something more.

I walk slowly into the small kitchen shuffling my swollen feet along the cold floor boarded floor. I was really craving some grape jelly on chocolate chip cookies. I knew that it sounded disgusting and I wouldn't touch it if I wasn't pregnant but at the moment I couldn't get enough. I let out a yawn as I dig around in the cupboard in search of some grape jelly. I had just put it in there yesterday, I was sure. I spot it in the top corner of the high shelf in the cupboard and just as I was reaching up to get it I felt the baby kick. She had been doing it a lot lately and Booth couldn't get enough of it. Even though it was just a completely natural part of a pregnancy Booth appeared to find it magical. As I pull the jelly jar down I could still feel the small foetus squirming. If Booth heard me calling it a foetus I knew he'd tell me off because he had some idea that it was a baby. I knew he was scientifically incorrect but there had to be a bit of give or take in a relationship so I let him 'pretend' that it was really a baby even though I knew he was wrong.

I was just spreading the jam along a cookie when I heard footsteps in the hallway. I glance at the doorway just in time to see Booth walking in. He was dressed in his dressing gown and he was rubbing his eyes groggily. He looks over at me "Aye Bones what are you doing in the kitchen at 3:46 in morning?" he asks me sleepily. I shrug and point towards the cookie. "I was having pregnancy cravings" I reply. I see Booth's mouth curve up into a smile "Ha Bones you act as though you aren't human all the time but you get struck down with pregnancy cravings just like every other woman" he jokes. I glance over at him confused "Of course I do, it is a natural part of a pregnancy" I reply logically. Booth just smiles and walks over to my side. I was dressed in a loose t-shirt and some pyjama pants. He wraps one of his arms around my shoulders and lays his other hand on my large pregnant stomach. I watch his face intently as the baby kicks. The smile he had and the happiness in his eyes said it all. "Wow she is feisty," he laughs. I just look at him "She doesn't really have any distinguished characteristics yet Booth" I reply, "It is only a foetus". I see Booth roll his eyes "You can say what you like Bones but I tell you that when she is born she will be feisty baby". I just shrug and take a bite out of my cookie. Booth just smiles and rubs my stomach soothingly with his hand. "Hey Bones if you have cravings again you can always ask me to come along" Booth whispers without taking his hand off of my stomach. I just shrug "Well okay but you will be losing lots of precious sleep" I reply. Booth rolls his eyes "I don't care if I miss some sleep as long as I get to spend some time with you and our baby" he replies. I shake my head "It isn't a baby Booth it is a foetus" I correct irritably. Booth just shrugs and shakes his head "Fine Bones it may be a foetus but it is our foetus" he replies as he kisses my forehead softly. I just shake my head. Even though I didn't believe in fate I had a feeling that this baby was just the beginning of a special relationship that required nurturing and a soft touch. Booth was the best man to start a life with and despite all my Anthropological views on life nothing could change that. I just smile and lean my head against my boyfriend's chest. I let out a soft sigh and thank the cravings for providing us with such a special moment.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed the special cravings moment between two beautiful people. Okay this idea came to me when I was looking at the Apple app store. There was some pregnant mommy and baby game in the top charts. One thing led to another and I was thinking of Booth and Brennan, nothing new. I hurried to my Macbook Pro and quickly typed down a the ideas and this story was born!<em>

_I will be going to a dress up party tomorrow as Brennan and I am so excited. I had to go out and buy an outfit today so I am going to look the part!_

_So what did you think? Was this one shot cute? Should I make it a two-shot with another pregnant Brennan moment? Did it bring a smile to your face?_

_Please Leave a review, they are inspiring!_

_Have a great day!_


End file.
